plkckyfandomcom-20200213-history
PLKCKY Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wiki is about the school PLKCKY in Hong Kong, China. We're a collaborative community website that is run by students only. This is an unofficial wiki. The wiki was founded on 24/8/2019 by Merrick Chan. Founder's Note: Welcome to the unofficial PLKCKY Wiki! You can contribute all you want, but only use facts, and no NSFW (Not Safe For Work (18+)) content. Please respect each other. Do not insult or offend anyone, including teachers. No references are needed. Vandalism will not be tolerated. All entrances/exits will be only referred to as an exit or an entrance based on the context and background. If you saw a page and a corresponding broken link on another page, fix it! When creating a new page, search if it exists already, as it might already exist with a different name. Founder: Merrick919 Moderators: Liguy, TUrKeysTar818, Cathaypacific8747 Content Creator/Editor of the Month: Cathaypacific8747 Featured Articles * Outdoor STEM Room * The Building Categories Click here Editing and Page Creating Guidelines Language English is the main language of this wiki. British English is encouraged. Chinese is allowed for quotes and related content but provide explanations for them in English, for example, see the page 'Houses'. Neutrality Editors must remain neutral and objective when creating and editing content. Political discussions are allowed in the comments sections but keep them civilized. Content Limits No personal information is allowed, including names etcetera. Exceptions exist, such as the name of the principal etcetera. No personal information is to be displayed anywhere, in the comments sections nor the page content. This applies to everyone's personal information, including teachers and students. Vandalism is not allowed. If the sources of information are not reliable, do not put the information on the page. References are not necessary. NSFW (Not Safe For Work (18+)) content is not allowed. Profanity (swearing) is not allowed. Page Templates The following are perfect pages of their category. All pages created should follow the layouts of these pages according to what page is created. * 'Stairwell' pages: Fourth Stairwell * 'Floor' pages: (excluding the roof and the lower ground floor): Sixth Floor (6/F) Page Naming * Examples: ** X Floor (X/F) ** Roof ® ** Lower Ground Floor (LG) ** X Stairwell * All capitals (except 'and' etc.) * Try not to use 'the' in page titles Content * Write in a third person objective, which means no 'you's and 'I's, and if the first person perspective is required in writing, write something like "The editors reccomend that pigs are to be eaten." or "If it is required, one is recommended to use a helmet and pickaxe." * Arabic numerals (e.g. '3') and 'English' numerals (e.g. 'three') are both accepted, but when the number is used to represent data specifically, or large and/or long numbers are present, Arabic numerals are encouraged, and in other cases, usually for small and/or short numbers, 'English' numerals are encouraged * The use of '3rd' etc. is not encouraged, please use 'third', full English words * If acronyms are used, please define them in brackets, for example, "With the E.G.G. (Ergonomic Green Grill), users can cook food in a special way." * Abbreviations are not encouraged, especially the really simplified ones, with the exceptions of 'e.g.' and 'i.e.' and others, where the abbreviated version of the word is used more commonly * Create an 'External Link(s)'/'External Links' sub-heading 1 styled headings for links to other websites, and 'Further Reading' sub-heading 1 styled headings for further information of the subject of the page * Bolding, underlining and italicising is allowed inside content to highlight important words, for example, see the page 'Houses' * For bolding, underlining and italicising of same-line titles with colons, for example, "Founder: Merrick919", make sure the colon has the same formatting as well * If word(s) and/or phrase(s) and/or sentence(s) are omitted in quotes, use "...", for example, '"Then Christopher said, "This is so expensive, if I ...," without slowing down." * If omitted word(s) and/or phrase(s) and/or sentence(s) require a short label (i.e. explanation) inside a quote, use square brackets to expand upon the subject, without removing more word(s) and/or phrase(s) and/or sentence(s), for example, "It car ran over an old lady." * The use of 'i.e.' and 'e.g.' are accepted * Use '(s)' at the back of words if the number of it is unknown, for example, "The apples(s) are/is rotting." * Use 'and', 'or' and 'and/or' correctly * Bullets Points: ** Capital for the first letter of the first word ** Use different indentation levels ** Separate points if too long ** No full stops for bullet points ** Titles with bullet points can be capitalized and formated like normal titles ** Titles with bullet points with colons are acceptable, for example, where point means a bullet point, "point Bullet Points:" ** Colons are accepted at the back of titles with bullet points but not encouraged * Capital Letters: ** Use capital letters in a paragraph for the subject of the page (i.e. the page name) only ** If e.g. 'swimming pool' is referred to as a pool of water for swimming, do not use capital letters ** If e.g. 'Swimming Pool' is referred to as 'Swimming Pool', the 'room' name, like 'Drama Room', the first letters of each word should be capitalized (except 'and' etc. * Titles and Layering: ** Do not bold or underline text etc. to indicate titles ** Use the preset title templates (Ctrl+0 to Ctrl+7) or different bullet point indentation levels * Images and Other Media: ** Name formatting should be the name of the page followed by an underscore then a number, from 1 onwards ** Example: "Auditorium_3" External Links PLKCKY Official Website PLKCKY Official Facebook Page Official PLKCKY 2018-2019 School Profile (PDF) PLKCKY Unoffcial Student-Only Reddit Sub (r/PLKCKY_Forums) PLKCKY Unofficial Facebook Group Category:Browse